


Luz's Gromposal

by FlutterDashFan18



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Prom, Promposal, grom, gromposal, luz asks amity to grom, luz plays the ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterDashFan18/pseuds/FlutterDashFan18
Summary: Luz wants to ask Amity to the grom but thinks her plans are nothing compared to what the other Hexside students are doing.I do not own Owl House and it is created by Dana TerranceI do not own the song used in this storywww.youtube.com/watch?v=lD0K4u…
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	Luz's Gromposal

Luz was sweating bullets as she was gripping tightly on a bouquet of flowers and held a ukulele in her hands that she was gonna use to play and serenade her with. She was planning on gromposing to Amity to ask her go to grom with her. She seen people from her old school ask their friends and significant others to dances, but she was unlucky enough to never gotten a date. 

"Come on Luz, you can do it." Gus encouraged her with a reassuring smile. "Just walk up to Amity, give her the flowers, play and sing your song, and everything will be cool."

"it's not that easy." Luz mumbled and then turns to Willow. "Right Willow?"

Willow gave her friend a sympathetic smile, gently patting her on the shoulder with a nod. "That's true, but we know you can do it." She told her, giving her a thumbs up. "You'll do great, Luz. Amity will love it. I promise."

"But there's so many gromposals that would for sure take the cake over mine." Luz pointed at a male witch who had a giant cake along with some singers and dancers. "They're all so big, flashy, thoughtful. Amity would probably want a gromposal just like that." She frowns. She then slowly turned to see Amity and once again broke into a cold sweat as she stared at her. "Oh sugar honey iced tea she's here. What do I do? What if I get rejected? What if I die?!"

"Luz, it doesn't matter how extravagant it is. She'll love it because it's from you." Willow assured her, glancing up at where Amity was. She smiled as the green haired witch caught sight of them, a grin lighting up her features as she waved at them. "You're not going to get rejected, and you're not going to die. Now go and serenade her! We believe in you Luz!" Willow whispered to her, gently pushing the human toward Amity.

Luz then started to pale as more and more sweat dripped down her face. She started to blubber and moan like a sick ostrich and began talking gibberish. She then clears her throat. "H-hi....A-Amity." She stuttered smiling nervously

Amity's expression fell, and she hesitated a moment, raising a brow. "Uh, hey Luz." She responded, giving the human a concerned look. "Are you alright? You look a little...flushed." She crossed her arms, pursing her lips.

"Flushed?! Me?!" Luz spatted out in an anxious tone as her eyes bolted around. "I....uh....just wanted to say something....uhhhhh...." She slowly got into position about to play her ukulele. Due to her nerves, her hands were shaking. Before Luz could even play a single note, she then heard a few boys with big extravagant gromposals walking chatting about they're plans on their own gromposals.

"Imma ask Amity Blight to grom. She's gonna love this big gesture." A male witch boasted with an arrogant tone as he held a giant box of chocolate. "The ladies love chocolate. Especially the jumbo size." 

"Dream on. She'll say yes to me. Amity would love this giant bouquet of flowers. I mean, who would want some dumb simple gromposal? If someone were do something as simple as to sing some dumb little song, I'd laugh at their face and turn them down flat." A male cyclops scoffed as he held a giant bouquet of flower.

Luz felt her confidence shrink when she heard this. Those huge gestures made her little song seem like complete garbage. "Uhhhhh...you're shoes untied!" She pointed down at Amity's boots and dashed away chickening out

Gus groaned as he face palmed in frustration. "Ugh....!" He moaned in frustration. 

Amity jumped, looking down with wide eyes. She lifted up her boot, looking confused. "What? These shoes don't even have laces." She looked back up, only to find Luz gone. She looked around, worried. 

Edirc saw the whole thing wrong a distance. He snickered slightly trying not to laugh. He kinda knew Luz had it bad for Amity and found her being all shy around Amity cute. He then looked over to his twin sister Emira who also saw the little scene and couldn't help but snicker. "Ha, gee, that was some performance." He chuckled sarcastically.

Emira smirked, putting her hand on her lip and raising a brow. She glanced at her brother with a devious grin. "Wasn't it? I'm almost jealous." She remarked, laughing under her breath. "I know if I was in Mittens' place, I'd be speechless."

============================================================================ 

Meanwhile, Willow covered her eyes with her palms, pushing up her glasses. She pulled Luz back toward her and Gus, exasperated. "Luz, what was that?!" She exclaimed, grabbing the human's shoulders and shaking her gently. "What happened to your song?"

"Luz, 'You're shoes are untied?' What?" Gus had a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "What are trying to do to yourself man?" 

"I'm sorry guys, I chocked, I just couldn't do it." Luz apologized in an embarrassed tone. "Not after seeing and hearing the plans of the line of boys begging Amity to be her date. I need something to top all their big gestures. Hmm, hey why don't you come with me to the Owl House. Perhaps we can come up with a plan B."

Willow looked slightly disappointed, but she quickly regrouped, smiling at Luz. "Yeah, sure. Don't worry Luz, I'm sure you'll be able to sweep her off her feet." She told her, straightening up with a confident grin.

==============================================================================

A little while later,

Luz, Willow and Gus reached the Owl House.

"Hey Hooty let us in" Luz said as she looked over at Hooty.

Hooty extended his head towards closer to Luz. "Hoot hoot. What's the password?" He asked.

"Hooty." Luz said in a warning tone as she crossed her arms.

"Fine..." Hooty sighed opening the door. Luz and Gus then headed in 

Eda was sitting on the sofa, a mug in one hand and a magazine in the other. She continued to flip through the pages, not looking up as the three entered. "Hey kid. How'd your gromposal go?" She asked, smiling a bit closing the magazine and setting it down, she finally looked up, crossing her legs.

"I didn't even do the gromposal. I chickened out before I could even say a word." Luz groaned as she flops on the couch and put her face against one of the cushions 

"We were hoping if you had any ideas of bigger ways for Luz to grompose to Amity, Ms OwlLady." Gus added as he walked towards Eda 

Eda chuckled, crossing her arms. "What scared you off? It's not like this girl could have had a line of suitors set to outdo you." 

Luz gave Eda a dirty look as a way of saying that there were men in line to take Amity to the grom.

"Huh? Oh ohhhh." Eda nodded as she realized that it was actually true. The older woman thought for a moment at their request, shrugging. "Kid, you do realize that I am the one person you shouldn't be asking for advice? I never even went to Grom when I was in school." Eda drummed her fingers on her thigh, looking down. "All I can tell you is to be yourself. Whatever you do, it should come from the heart."

Luz's face lit up as she started to smile widely feeling as it a light bulb turned on."You're right Eda, and my heart is telling me to go big or go home!" Luz cheered as she got off the couch and pumped her fist.

"Uhh, Luz I don't think that's what she-" Gus was cut off mid sentence when Luz started dragging on about the big gestures she will do.

"I'm going to need a marching band, a gospel choir, some cheerleaders, maybe a mariachi band, some balloons, a huge banner, some streamers, and..." Luz was going on and on about her big plan. 

Willow sighed, shoulders slumping. She gave Gus a tired smile and a shrug. "I'm sure whatever Luz comes up with will be great. Right?"

Eda went back to her magazine, losing interest. "Whatever makes you happy, Kid."

"Alright now where the heck are we going to get all that?" Luz asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hmm, well, I can perhaps I can get the schools marching band and cheerleaders to help out I guess." Gus sighed as he simply just goes along with Luz's plans 

"And, I don't have streamers, but..." Willow pitched in by drawing a spell circle in the air, some thin vines sprouting out of the ground. Small blue and purple flowers covered the vines, sparkling in the light. "Does that work?"

Eda pointed up, gesturing upstairs. "You can probably find some of that stuff in the human trash Owlbert drags in. Just don't take anything too valuable."

"This is gonna be the perfect gromposal. Amity will be swooning!" Luz cheered as she jumps up and down as she pumps her fists up high in the air. She along with Gus walked over and were grabbing some stuff that would seem useful for the big stunt. 

===============================================================================

A little while later,

Luz, Willow and Gus were somewhere around campus as they were getting everything together. The school's marching band and cheer squad were all preparing themselves.

"Is everyone ready?" Luz asked everyone

Willow gave her a thumbs up, putting the finishing touches on her side of the decorations. When she was done she stood back, chewing nervously on her thumbnail. "I sure hope she knows what she's doing." she mumbled under her breathe.

Amity looked over at the commotion with a rather confused expression on her face as she watched them from a distance.

Luz then called out. "Yo Amity!" She started to twirl a baton she was holding as the cheerleaders were stacking on top of each other doing their cheer routine. The marching band marched in place as they were playing their instruments.

"Gus fireworks!" Luz called to Gus.

Gus drew a circle in the air creating some illusion fireworks, though they were a little too realistic. The fireworks caused a guy's drumstick to be on fire. He screamed as he was waving the drumstick rapidly which caused the flame to increase. He screamed as he waves it more getting Luz's baton on fire.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Fire!" Luz yelled.

Everyone was running around screaming as the fire increases. Edric watched from a distance and cringed getting a bucket of water and runs over and tries to put the fire out. Amity watched with wide eyes, quickly running to knock the baton out of Luz's hands and pull her away from the fire. She summoned one of her abominations, who helped with the efforts to extinguish the flames. Emira facepalmed, before joining her brother and the abomination putting out the fire.

Meanwhile, Amity was looking over Luz, concern evident in her expression. "Are you alright? What was that about?" She asked, resting her hand on the human's cheek.

Edric dumps more water to take out the last of the flames 

"I....I....." Luz looked down in complete humilation not able to find the right words to say to her. She tried to think up of good excuses to give her but she couldn't of jack.

A bunch of the other students from Hexside all pointed and laughed at Luz

"Epic fail!" A random witch yelled.

Luz blushed of embarrassment and tears up and mumbled. "I'm sorry...I should go." She then ran away from the scene

"Luz Wait!" Gus called as he ran after Luz

Edric looked at Luz with a slight concerned expression on his face. Emira's expression was rather confused as she also watched Luz. 

Willow chased after Luz, the charred vines she had summoned retreating back into the ground quickly.

Amity stood there, stunned, as she stared after Luz. It took her a minute to regain her composure, but when she did, she pushed through the crowd, racing after the other three students. "Wait, Luz!" She called, nearly tripping over another witch.

Edric and Emira then noticed something in the trash. They saw Luz's ukuele. 

"Hey, what's this?" Edric asked as he took the instrument out of the trash. 

"Dunno, maybe it's like a tiny guitar or something like that." Emira guessed. "Or perhaps it's the modern version of a lute." She noticed Luz's name on it. "Oh, it's Luz's." 

Edric then sees a paper filled with lyrics of the song that Luz was going to sing to Amity. He picks up the lyrics and smiled softly at them. They looked at each other and smirked and nodded having a plan up their sleeves. 

============================================================================

Luz stopped running when she eventually got into the Owl House. She started to cry as she layer her head on the couch. "I can never show my face at Hexside again. This is Sonya Anderson all over again." She cries recalling the last time she tried asking a girl to a school dance which of coarse ended up a complete disaster.

"Who's Sonya?" Gus asked

"A girl I used to have a crush on at my old school in the human world. I played my ukulele and sang to her and all she did was laugh in my face like all the others did. Then she was swept off her feet by some handsome guy and a mariachi band." Luz wailed as she cried and blew her nose into some random dress 

Willow sighed, sitting down next to her friend and gently resting her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Luz. I would have never seen that coming...I'm sure it would have gone perfectly if it wasn't for the fire." She shot a pointed look at Gus. 

Gus chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head 

Eda stroked Luz's hair, looking down at her with concern and sympathy. "Hey kid, it's alright. Who needs romance anyway? Am I right?" This only made Luz cry louder.

King groaned as he walked over "Geez, Luz is never like this." He mumbled. "It's rather sad, and annoying."

Edric and Emira then went over to the Owl House and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is Luz here? She forgot her guitar thingy on campus. We found it in the trash." He called 

"We also found Luz's paper thing." Emira added. 

Eda looked up, refusing to leave Luz's side. "Let him in, Hooty." She called, prompting the door to swing open on its own to allow the Blight entry.

Amity was close behind, peering around her older brother and older sister to get a glimpse of the human. 

"Oh snap." Luz panicked as she then ran to the back of the Owl House and goes somewhere to hide

Edric and Emira then greeted Eda "Hey Ms Owllady. Is Luz around here. I wanna talk to her" they said

"And...So do I." Amity piped up, her face slightly red. "Is she alright? What happened back there was...intense."

Eda sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, she's in the back. Kind of roughed up right now...Go easy on her, will ya?"

Edric and Emira then walked around

"Maybe we should try talking to her first." Edric said as he and Emira looked around.

Luz was outside as she hugged her legs sitting down

Edric and Emira walked to her and sat next to her

"Hey cutie, pretty crazy day what happened back there." Emira smiled softly as she puts her hands behind her head,

"Crazy, more like humiliating." Luz groaned covering her face in shame.

"Hey you forgot your guitar thingie" Edric handed Luz her ukulele back

"Thanks." Luz sighed taking it. She then sighed "I don't think Amity would even like the song I was going to sing her earlier."

"Speaking of which, what were ya gonna sing?" Emira asked

"The song i wrote that was gonna sing to her earlier but I backed out." Luz sighed

"Hey can i hear it. It can't be that bad." Edric said

"Well I guess." Luz sighed as she then started to play her ukulele 

Amity stood outside of the room, listening in. She felt bad for eavesdropping, but...she couldn't help it. She frowned when she heard Luz say she wouldn't like the song, ears drooping. She would have liked anything Luz made for her.

Luz continued to play the ukulele and started to sing

"I wrote this song just the other day

There's just something I really gotta say

There's this thing on the 13th of May

and I need someone to be my bae (for a day)

yes, this is a gromposal song

and I promise I won't be too long

Maybe she'll say yes

Then she'll be in that dress

Unless...

She's got other plans

maybe she's been asked by another man

if that's true, that really sucks

Considering I've already bought my tux.

Yes, I'm nervous, what if she says no

but I guess I won't know until I give it a go

As you can see, you can't see who I'm asking

Yes, who I'm asking is the thing I am masking

So of the girls in here, there are a myriad

(I'll give you a clue)

She sits behind me every 8th period

Amity please, you're the bee's knees- Sweeter than cream cheese topped with gold leaves

If you say yes, I'll be screaming with glee- see, when I beseech thee plea I won't freeze beneath the

heat I'm experiencing currently- Indeed we'd be the fleekest Queen and queen

Breathe

Please excuse my lyrical acrobatics

it's just one of my gromposals tactics

You've no idea how many times I've practiced this

In front of a mirror to not be disastrous

Amity you're so chill,

but it might hard to swallow this pill

It's full of your yearly dose, i suppose

your yearly dose of grompose

So I've saved the best for last

Just a little question I need to ask

Amity, it's regarding this day in may

I need a yay or nay, so what do you say, Amity

Will you go to grom will me?"

She finished singing and played the last few chords. She sighed

"See I told you it was horrible"

"Believe or not. I've heard way worse songs." Edric said with a smile 

"That was actually pretty good." Emira chuckled.

"Please Amity would probably just laugh at my face like the last girl I tried asking to a dance." Luz sighed as she frowns 

Hooty stretches his neck to see Luz "Hoot. Cheesy Clique town just called. They elected you as their new mayor."

"Not now Hooty." Luz grumbled as she glared slightly at Hooty 

Amity stepped into view, lingering in the doorframe with a small smile on her reddening face. "I thought the song was beautiful, Luz." She murmured, looking sheepishly at her.

Luz screamed as she jumped up and blushed many shades of red as she looked at Amity with wide eyes, "Eh?! Amity?! You heard that song?! How humiliating." Luz got super embarrassed as she the puts her hood over her head "Luz is not here. She's in Jacket Town."

Edric and Emira chuckled at Luz finding Luz being flustered adorable and funny 

Amity chuckled, walking over to Luz and crouching down. She loosened the hoodstrings, smiling at the human. "Well if Luz is in Jacket Town, she might miss Grom this year." She laughed.

"Huh? Wait, you actually liked the song and actually want to go to grom with me?" Luz asked as she was in shock. She didn't expect a popular top student like amity to like or even say yes to going to grom with her. "I thought you would want a bigger gesture like a giant cake, or a marching band."

"Luz, I don't care about big gestures or things like that. I only care about you. I would have said yes no matter what you did." Amity smiled warmly at Luz, taking her hands in her own.

"Alright so like are you two gonna kiss or what?" Edric smirked crossing his arms teasing them 

"Yeah come on Mittens. Lock lips with her." Emira smirked and made kissy noises.

She frowned when she heard Edric and Emira, face turning red. "Can it." She growled, looking back at them

"Be my guest." Edric smirked. 

"Don't mind us." Emira added as she recorded this on her scroll.

Luz smiled and slowly leans in to kiss her but was paused when Hooty pops in

"Hoot! Don't mind. Just wanna see." Hooty smirked

"Seriously?!" Luz groaned in frustration as she blushed of embarrassment and backs away disappointed that her first kiss was interrupted 

Amity was beet red. But still, she leaned forward, gently holding Luz's cheek. Her heart was racing, and it took everything in her not to back away. She closed the distance between them, gently pressing her lips against Luz's own.

Luz eyes widen as she blushed red and kissed back. 

Edric smirked as he and Emira recorded this on their scrolls.

Gus along with King cheered. Willow sniffed as she tears up and smiled. 

Eda cheered as she pumped her fist. "Atta girl kiddo!" 

Amity pulled away to take a breath, hurling a fire spell at everyone who was watching. "GET OUT!" She roared, her face hot with blush.

Edric, Eda, Willow, Emira, Gus, King, and Hooty yelped as they all ran away. 

Luz smirked while looking at Amity "Wow. What a woman." She chuckled

Amity gave her a sheepish grin, laughing under her breath. "Shut up." She told her, playfully punching her shoulder.

Luz chuckled as she smiled softy as they both hugged each other. They parted from one another. 

"Uhhhh excuse me a minute." Luz then ran somewhere private and then took a deep breathe. She then cheers as she was doing a little victory dance as she was jumping around. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Nailed it. Heck yeah!"


End file.
